


You

by Ser_Renity



Series: Ace!Grimmjow [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Bad Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I love Grimmjows legs a lot and its showing again, Ichigo POV, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Trans Male Character, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/pseuds/Ser_Renity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I am the king.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, saw it fit to post this right now. 
> 
> Any transphobic comments will be deleted tbh but I am sure this community can manage to be mature about this
> 
> More notes down below.
> 
> (also this is sappy but also a hc I probs wont give up anyway?? yeah but I sounded so serious for a second so yes pls make no mistake this is still sappy as fuck and I love it)

* * *

 

 

Grimmjow moaned for you and it was like music to your ears. He squirmed on the damp sheets, pressing his back down into the bed. His toes curled and you watched as he bit his bottom lip, swollen and red from being chewed on. It was something he did often when you had him like this; he worried his lips when he was overwhelmed.

  
Grimmjow gasped while he clenched his hands into fists at his sides. You chuckled and stroked down his inner thighs, drew hearts on the smooth skin until he realized what the shapes were.

  
“You sappy bastard,” he muttered, “Thinking you’re real cute and everything.”

  
You rubbed the skin above his hips, made sure to flatten your palms against his waist.

  
Grimmjow hummed as you reached behind his head to palm his neck. Whenever you did that he would arch his back a little and let his mouth fall open just slightly.

  
“You’re beautiful,” you said, embarrassed and breathless.

  
Grimmjow’s skin was so flushed his blush was barely visible; but you caught on to the slight tint to his cheeks and the way his pupils widened.

  
“You’re not so bad either,” he drawled and grinned, “Idiot.”

  
You leaned down and pressed your lips together, your fingers still drawing lazy circles on his neck. The damp curls of his hair tickled your hand.

  
“Feelin’ real lazy right now, Kurosaki,” he said under his breath, “Don’t wanna move.”

  
“You want me to take care of you?”

  
“Yeah,” he sighed and spread his legs to accomodate you, “Do that.”

  
Grimmjow’s eyes were tired but that didn’t stop him from watching you as you slowly crawled back down to sit between his knees.

  
One of the things you loved most about having him like this, lazy and spread out before you, was that you could take your time with him.

  
Grimmjow rarely asked for you to get him off, it annoyed him that his body acted up. It took him a while to open up to you about it; because Espada or not, his fears were deep-rooted and vicious. Asexuality was not something you had to earn by lying to yourself; it was not ended by sex and did not begin with it. Only through talking had you reached this point of understanding.

  
Sometimes you still saw it even now, the tight line of his spine and the wariness as he watched you; but you had gotten through to him.

  
“Hey, uh,” Grimmjow asked and made a disgruntled noise as you folded your hands on his chest to rest your chin on top.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Can you, like, go slow today?”

  
His question did not surprise you. After all this time you were as attuned to his moods as he was to yours. Right now he seemed tired and wound up, a little more irritated than usual.

  
“Sensitive?” you asked and placed your hand on his hipbone, stroking your thumb over the soft skin.

  
Grimmjow shuddered and leaned his head to the side so that his sigh was almost swallowed by the pillow.

  
“Yeah, I-” he began and swallowed, “’m not feelin’ too well, Kurosaki.”

  
“You don’t look too hot, honestly. Wanna talk about what’s up?”

  
Grimmjow shook his head and closed his eyes.

  
You squeezed his hip, rested your head on his thigh. For a moment you just relaxed, breathed against his skin until goosebumps prickled alive.

  
“I’ll return the favor,” Grimmjow muttered, “Later.”

  
“Don’t worry about it,” you replied and traced circles above his hip, “I wanna do this.”

  
He pried his eyes open, looked down at you. After a moment he gestured you to come closer again.

  
“All good?” you asked as you were on eye-level again.

  
Grimmjow cocked his head just slightly, smirked, pulled you down into a kiss. The way his lips moved against yours was always insistent but today it felt less hurried, more like he tried to make it last for a little while longer.

  
As he sat up a little with you in his lap he pulled back for a moment, studied your face, placed a kiss on the tip of your nose before he continued.

  
“Man, you’re really not okay,” you mumbled as he hugged you so tight it almost hurt, “If you’re not sure about this today-”

  
“Oy Kurosaki,” Grimmjow snapped and lowered his voice as you flinched, “I’ll tell ya if I don’t want ya to do something, promise. But right now I am fucking horny and I want you to be here and touch me, okay?”

  
You blinked at him until he seemingly had the time to process his own words. This time you saw his blush clearly before he leaned his forehead against your shoulder to shield his face from view.

  
“ _You_ made me say that embarrassing shit,” he muttered and his hold on your hips tightened, “Shit.”

  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” you replied and rubbed the skin of his stomach around his Hollow hole, “Like, ever. I joke about this a lot but it _is_ important to me, okay?”

  
Grimmjow grumbled but you knew he wasn’t really angry, not dangerously and not the core. He was very susceptible to the warmth of your palms. You teased him about it; he denied that it was part of his feline nature that he enjoyed belly rubs.

  
Right now he was squirming beneath you, the fabric of your clothes rustling against his naked skin.

  
“What do you want me to do?” you asked and reached up to stroke his hair until he purred for you.

  
“Just go slow,” he said, “Eat me out or something.”

  
“So refined.”

  
“Like hell ‘m I gonna tell you to make sweet love to my ass or whatever.”

  
You laughed at the indignation in his voice and held him even closer, scratched behind his ears, breathed into his hair until your chest felt too tight and your hearbeat slowed.

  
Before you started to become closer to Grimmjow you had never really liked the physical sort of affection; even hugs were something you had to consider and didn’t always enjoy. You told him that in the early stages of your relationship and he went with it; but Grimmjow showed his affection through touch and closeness and so you ended up here, changed.

  
“I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry,” you laughed and kissed his neck, laughed as he shuddered.

  
Then you shifted out of his lap, reluctant, and stroked his sides until he huffed out a heavy breath and changed your positions. It was always nice to have him like this, pleased and malleable in his exhaustion.

  
You slid your palms underneath him and grasped his legs, felt their weight, stroke your thumbs across his skin until he sighed. His expression twisted into one of reluctant pleasure as you squeezed down on the supple flesh, cupped the heavy bulk of his thighs.

  
Grimmjow nuzzled the side of your face, raked his pointy fingernails over your shoulder blades and neck. He knew you liked that; so he massaged what he could reach of your upper arms and back, his face pressed into your hair. If it wasn’t for the dampness you felt against your leg you would have thought he wanted to cuddle.

  
He seemed to realize he was getting wet and you could feel his face heat up. It didn’t take him long to start fidgeting.

  
“Impatient?” you asked and grinned, “You did ask me to go slow.”

  
Grimmjow’s breath was hot against your skin and you could feel him swallow. Sweat beaded on his neck. It didn’t come as a surprise as he started rocking back and forth with curt, choppy movements.

  
You kissed his cheek and aided him along; your fingers digging into his thighs as you lifted him up, let him rub his crotch against your leg.

  
“You’re burning up,” you murmured in his ear and patted his heated skin. Grimmjow’s breath hitched as you slid his hands back to rest them on his ass.

  
“Don’t get cocky,” he said, “You bastard.”

  
You kissed him on the lips this time, reveled in his quiet hum of pleasure. It calmed him down, eased his mind until he relaxed again, met every press of your mouth with his own.

  
Grimmjow had his arms around you still, softly pressing down on small spots above your shoulder blades. If he had been less tired you would have asked if he was kneading you with his paws. But you could feel his chuffed breaths against your shoulder, the slightly elevated heart rate. When he said he wasn’t feeling well he had not exaggerated.

  
“You wanna lie down?” you asked and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear, rubbed his lower back.

  
Grimmjow let himself drop onto the bed without a word, landing with a dull thud.

  
“Fine,” he sighed, “If you hate being hugged that much you could have said something.”

  
He laughed as you poked his stomach.

  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it. You just hate them so much you-”

  
Grimmjow didn’t finish his sentence because you dug your fingers into his side, tickled the sensitive skin until he was gasping and wheezing with no air left to breathe.

  
Then you allowed him to settle down once more, waited patiently until he calmed and looked down at you out of half-lidded eyes.

  
An unspoken agreement that passed between you was not enough to assure consent.

  
“Good to go?” you asked.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Sure?”

  
“ _Yeah._ ”

  
“Absolutely, positively, irrevocably sure-”

  
Grimmjow threw his head back and moaned so loudly you instinctively glanced at the wall, waiting for the neighbours to protest.

  
“Ichigo,” he whimpered and arched his back, “Ichigo _please._ ”

  
“Oh my god.”

  
“I _need_ you,” Grimmjow whined, squirmed on the sheets, “Take me so hard I can’t stand tomorrow, fuck me up beyond repair, tear me wide open and-”

  
“I get it,” you interrupted him hastily, “You’re good to go. Fuck, you were about to get into the gore.”

  
He laughed only after giving you a smug grin, so smug in fact that you almost forgot he wasn’t feeling too well. You reached out to link your fingers together, squeezed his hand, rubbed your thumb over his palm.

  
Grimmjow blushed. No matter how crude he got, what really embarrassed him was his reaction to the smallest gesture, the most gentle of attention.

  
You kissed the spot right beside his hipbone that sped up his breathing immediately, trailed your fingertips down the length of his leg. Grimmjow joked once that you were obsessed with their shape; and you replied that he was the same. If there was one aspect of this he loved it was the intimacy, the way you could worship the other’s body and you were inclined to agree with him.

  
So you drew circles on his thigh once more, nuzzled his abdomen, watched how he slowly mellowed again. His embarrassment did not last long if you made sure to show him there was no need for it. You were in love, you knew when to stop teasing.

  
Grimmjow parted his legs as you pressed against the soft insides of his thighs. His movements were slow and lazy still, but he was fully relaxed now, smirked at you as you settled down once more.

 

“So smug,” you said and squeezed his hand, “You’re such a brat.”

  
Grimmjow chuckled and closed his eyes, shifted his hips a little.

  
“Told ya I’ll do you later. If you wanna.”

  
“Maybe. We’ll see.”

  
Grimmjow bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as you licked into him, lavished attention to him until his thighs were shaking so hard you had to hold him steady. The noises you pulled from him were needy and demanding, groans and gasps that he couldn’t hold in no matter how hard he tried.

  
You lifted him up a little, one hand on his lower back, until your head was directly between his legs. Grimmjow gasped and buried the fingers that were not interlaced with yours in your hair. He tugged on the strands just a little, desperate to get you closer.

  
It seemed he was indeed more sensitive than usual, his legs twitched whenever you got too close to his clit. So you reached up between his legs, spread him apart. Grimmjow shuddered violently as you licked up between his labia, lapped at his sex until he whined low in his throat.

  
“No, uh, don’t-” he began and shook his head as you stopped, “Goddamnit, don’t stop. Just, y’know, not inside.”

  
“Sure,” you answered and grinned, “Your wish is my command.”

  
“Well, I _am_ the king.”

  
Grimmjow laughed at his own words even as his breaths grew more ragged, his squirming more hectic. You stroked the side of his leg to soothe him.

  
The first time you had sex like this the two of you were so embarrassed by the fact you had the urge to get off at all that you barely managed to get anywhere. Back then you hid your face and stifled your noises, blushed and shivered along with him until you both laughed at your awkwardness.

  
Now Grimmjow spasmed beneath you. You placed a hand on his quivering abdomen, rubbed his damp skin until he froze, right between one helpless moan and the next.

  
When he came he was quiet apart from a sigh he couldn’t hold back, a gentle descend, a relief after all the buildup.

  
While he came down you pressed kisses to the insides of his legs again. You listened to his breathing, listened to it slow and even out as he basked in the last waves of orgasm.

  
Grimmjow produced a disgruntled noise and tugged on your hand. Now that he was satisfied he wanted something else; and so did you. After all, there were so many other ways to quench the thirst for intimacy.

  
“You wanna go now?” Grimmjow asked as he wrapped his arms around you, hugged you close to his chest.

  
“Nah,” you replied and let yourself be trapped, “Not feeling that today.”

  
“Just don’t, y’know. Don’t think I wouldn’t do the same for you.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
“Actually, I’d do it better. I’d blow your mind.”

  
“All potential blowing has to happen tomorrow, please.”

  
Grimmjow poked your side to express his disapproval. However, seeing how he held you close and nuzzled your neck you could not take his complaint very seriously.

  
“G’night,” he told you quietly.

  
Only as you pressed a kiss against his temple did you realize that he was still holding your hand.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that I find important to note when talking about asexuality headcanons is that having sex does not influence that "state" of asexuality at all; it doesn't mean a person is less asexual than one who is absolutely repulsed by sex.
> 
> I also want to apologize for using the intersex / trans headcanon in a kinda smutty oneshot for the first time bc I dont want to sound like I am fetishizing or sexualizing trans or intersex people, this is just me using the cheapest method of reveal to create a basis for writing more of it.
> 
> Then, on the subject of why I use both descriptions: I am not sure if canon! Grimmjow would be trans or intersex since he has no means of transitioning as a Hollow ( I don't think they'd have access to treatment in Hueco Mundo- man, they are sitting in sand gdi). I am using both tags for now, hoping I am not offending anyone. Feel free to correct me if I got something wrong.
> 
> More notes at the end:
> 
> 1\. I love this hc for grimmjow so much. I know a lot of people prefer trans!Ichigo and thats totally cool too, I am glad this is talked about at all, but my hc for Ichigo is that he is agender so ye there is that..
> 
> 2\. holding hands is my shit and so is consensual non-power dynamics sex lmao


End file.
